WolfCop
| followed by = Another WolfCop }} WolfCop is an independent Canadian horror film with elements of comedy. It was written and directed by Lowell Dean and produced by RLJ Entertainment. It premiered to limited theatrical release in Canada on June 6th, 2014 and was also released direct-to-video on that same day. It premiered on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on February 17th, 2015. WolfCop stars Leo Fafard as the appropriately named "Lou Garou", who is an alcoholic sheriff in the small town of Woodhaven, who not only nurses a perpetually filled whiskey flask, but also nurses some severe Daddy issues. The film also stars Amy Matysio as Lou's over-achieving partner, Sergeant Tina Walsh, with Sarah Lind as Jessica, Corinne Conley as Mayor Bradley, Jesse Moss as a meth-dealer and gang leader antagonist, and Jonathan Cherry as Willie Higgins. A sequel film, Another WolfCop, was released in 2018. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Here comes the Fuzz". This is a play on the fact that werewolves have a fuzzy fur coating. "Fuzz" is also a slang term for a police officer that was popularized in the 1960s and 1970s. * Another tagline is "Dirty Harry... only harrier". * Wolf Cop, WolfCop (2014), and Wolfcop all redirect to this page. * Director of photography Peter La Rocque is credited as Peter Laroque in this film. * Principal photography on WolfCop began in October, 2013. * The film's soundtrack score was composed by Toby Bond and the band Shooting Guns. The score was released as a separate soundtrack on vinyl and cassette tape. The soundtrack was produced by One Way Static and released in September, 2014. * The DVD release contains outtakes, most of which involve Amy Matysio making improvisational comments about the enlarged penis prop. * There are a total of twenty-three credited cast members in this film. * The central setting for this film is the fictional town of Woodhaven in an unidentified province of Canada. * Lou Garou's name is a play in loup garou, which is the French word for werewolf. * There are two types of supernatural creatures in this film; werewolves and shape-shifters. There is only one werewolf, though it is implied that Garou's late father was also a werewolf. There are three shape-shifters, who take on a reptilian appearance in their true form. * The "Jessica" shape-shifter, who also doubled as the mayor, implies that she is actually male, not female, which in retrospect, would make her dalliance with Lou one of homosexual beastiality. Explicit content * Female topless nudity: Jessica's breasts are shown during a jailhouse sex scene with Lou in werewolf form. * Male frontal nudity: Lou Garou's dick 'n balls are the first part of him to transform. A plastic prosthetic is used in this scene. The actor is not actually naked. * Obscene finger gesture: Wolf Cop gives a furry finger to some evil-doers. * Profanity: Strong language of moderate usage throughout the film. * Smoking: Lou and Jessica have after-sex cigarettes. See also External Links * * WolfCop at Wikipedia * * Gallery Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films Category:Werewolf films Category:Unrated films Category:RLJ Entertainment Category:Lowell Dean Category:Toby Bond Category:Shooting Guns Category:Peter La Rocque Category:Michael D. George Category:Mark Montague Category:Leo Fafard Category:Amy Matysio Category:Sarah Lind Category:Corinne Conley Category:Jesse Moss Category:Jonathan Cherry Category:Stabbings Category:Eye injuries Category:Transformation Category:Male frontal nudity Category:Obscene finger gestures Category:Female topless nudity Category:Jails Category:Decapitation Category:Severed heads Category:Impalement Category:Severed faces Category:Genitalia mutilation Category:Occult Category:Shape-shifting Category:Mutilation Category:Evisceration Category:Sword Category:Pentagrams Category:Profanity Category:Animal sacrifice Category:Burn victims Category:Dismemberment Category:Flaying Category:Ritualism Category:Accelerated healing Category:Smoking Category:Horror Film List Category:1st installments Category:Sean Buckley Category:J. Joly Category:Bill Marks Category:Brad Pelman Category:Brian Wideen